For Better or For Worse
by mrs.codyrhodes101
Summary: Sam and Roxy were the best of friends, more than that they wre twins, but with there mother gone, everything changes. Being the daughter of Shawn Michaels didn't help either, how will they cope with the lies, jealous, and pain? CoWritten with Csimiamigirl
1. Meet Sam

For Better or For Worst

Sam's POV

I knew what I was doing was wrong. But after the accident I don't think, nor do I care. See I used to be the perfect child. I got straight A's, I was student council president, I tutored for fun, and I played the piano, was a ballerina, and did all the other stuff my parents wanted. They didn't worry about me, because in their minds I could do no wrong. Instead they worried about my opposite, Roxy. Roxy and I are identical twins. She was the rebel. She played guitar, was a skateboarder/snowboarder, played pranks for fun, got B's and C's, she was captain of the soccer team, and always did the opposite of me. We shared nothing in common except for looks and blood.

Despite all those differences, we were best friends. We knew everything about each other. Although we had different friends, we would've rather been with each other than them. Our parents never understood it though, but I think they liked the fact we were the only kids on the block who didn't physically fight 24/7. If we did it was extremely rare. Our dad, Shawn Michaels, thought something had to be wrong with us, especially since we were raised in a house with a wrestler! But all he had to do was take a look at our mom and know that's where we got the idea of no physical fighting.

Our mother, Lynn Odette Veronica Erickson-Michaels, believed in karma…and getting even. Whenever Roxy and I did fight, it was mentally. Once we got in a big fight over who got the new doll. I didn't even want it, but I did because she did. Well she got me all right. She used reverse psychology. She acted like she didn't want it anymore, so I told her to keep it, and she did! When I realized that she tricked me, I said "I want it now!" and she said, "You had your chance", and pranced off to play with the doll.

Now that I look back I realized how happy and close we were. But that was then, this is now. Now I am a completely different person. Why, well because of the accident. It was sophomore year in high school. Roxy and I were both at awards night because of her soccer award and my dance award. Our mom was running late and didn't want to miss anything so she ran one red light. Just one, and it was over. I don't understand, I run them all the time and nothing ever happens, but she did it just once, and she lost her life. It's not fair, but than again life isn't fair.

For Better or For Worse?

It definitely wasn't easy. Being a 15 year old without a mom. Now I am 16 and I still need her. And so does Roxy. We have both changed. Roxy, I honestly can't tell you what has become of her because we don't talk enough to know. I just know one thing; she has a boyfriend named Randy Orton. Roxy stopped talking to me after the accident, I wonder if she blames me? I blame myself, I am the one who called her cell and told her she better not be late. She always forgot about my things, but Roxy's games were always her first priority. I guess I was always a bit jealous of Roxy. Another thing is, I was born on Christmas Day, at 12:01 AM. My parents always called me their Christmas gift. But Roxy was born on Christmas Eve at 11:59 AM. They always said that made her special being able to turn a year older, right when the biggest day of the year was going to begin. It's kind of like New Years Eve. Everyone parties, but when the actual day, January 1st, is here people don't care because they are too drunk and hung over, to them it's just another day. I guess, looking at these things, I have always been a bit jealous of her.

But I do know one reason Roxy doesn't talk to me. It's because I changed into the things I used to laugh at with Roxy and swore I would never become. I became a cheerleader, party girl, and whore, slept around, drank, smoked occasionally, and dropped all my AP classes.

I don't know what caused the change, probably because my mom died, my dad stepped back. He doesn't talk to Roxy or me anymore. He can't even tell us apart! So I guess I do it for the attention, but than I do it for me I guess. See I don't have to meet standards anymore. My mom isn't around to see me fail, and that's what pushed me to do so well before she died. So I guess I do know what caused the change…Well thinking of my dad makes me think of one horrible thing, Rebecca. You won't believe this, because I still can't, he got married 5 months after my mom died, to his high school sweet heart. I hate her so much. She tries to be my mom so I just tell her to fuck off. My business is nobody's but mine now, and she, and no one else, has any business prying into it.

But enough of this sad drama, at this very moment my phone is ringing like crazy, and I just can't stop smiling because I know exactly who is calling, and exactly why. At the moment Randy Orton is calling to tell me how much fun he had with me last night. I really like teasing him, that's why I don't pick up. I also don't pick up because I love getting compliments on how hot I am, how good I was last night, and etc… on my voicemail. Bur wait! You're probably think Randy Orton, isn't that Roxy's boyfriend? And the truth is, he is hers and that's what satisfies me the most. Like I said, maybe jealousy drives me into sleeping around with Randy, but he likes it and trust me, he wants it a lot more than I do.

Plus for once in my freaking life I am wanted and getting the attention, not Roxy. Kind of selfish, but its kind of obvious that he's cheating so it's her own fault for not realizing it. I think I am teaching her a lesson, you can't trust people. He never returns her calls and she sits there waiting for him to call back, while the whole time she waits, I am screwing him. Its quite satisfying actually, can't pin point why, but it just does. I guess that makes me a whore, but I am totally ok with it, nobody's opinion matters to me anymore, the one person whose opinion mattered most died, just like the old me.


	2. Meet Roxy

For Better or For Worse 

Roxy's POV

I knew what she was doing. I may not be the A student, but believe it or not, it's because I don't try in school, I understand everything, I just don't do the work...as long as it doesn't take me off the teams I'm on at school, I don't care. Now back to what I was saying, the worst part? The worst part is that he was able to lie to my face so easily about it. All the 'I love you's' and the 'You're the only on for me' all lies! The absolute worst part was it was with my SISTER. Mom would have known how to deal with this, but because of one red light she can't help me.

Alright before I go on, let me explain some things. Sam and I are identical twins, but believe me aside from looks, DNA, and blood we are NOTHING alike. I'm the rebel, and she's the little Christmas princess. I get the B's and the C's, and she's taking college level courses. Don't get me wrong before the accident, we were the best of friends, but now...we barely talk. We've never physically fought with each other, when we fought it was mentally. Like this one time, we were deciding who should get the doll, well I wanted it, and because of that Sam wanted it, well I decided to try reverse psychology so I acted like I didn't want it at all so she just handed it over and said take it, I did, and when she realized what happened, the look she had on her face was priceless. She immediately said "I want it now." and all I said was, "You had your chance." and then I walked away. Because of what happened sophomore year, we're nowhere near as close as we were. And about the birthday thing, I was born Christmas eve, and she was born really early Christmas morning. We both turned 16 recently, luckily there was no age line, and so we're juniors at school now.

Now as for Randy, I'll break up with him, I just don't know when. Well Mom always said 'Karma's a bitch'. And Randy is going to learn that the hard way, as for my 'sister,' she'll probably end up with an STD at the rate she's going. She thinks that I blame her for mom's death; the truth is I blame myself, everyday. Mom knew I was psyched for the MVP award; I'd been trying my hardest to win it since I was 7. Hmmm whom else am I forgetting?

Oh...Chris Irvine, he is my best friend. He's been through my ups and my downs, and has always been there for me. All though currently I'm not talking to him. But can you blame me, he's my best friend and I catch him making out with my slut of a sister. I was beyond pissed! So lately, I have been hanging out with Adam Gontier. He's so sweet and he's been through my ups and downs too. He taught me how to play guitar in return for helping manage his band Three Days Grace. If Y2J weren't my best friend, then it would be Adam. But of right now it is DEFINATLY Adam.

Now let's talk about my 'lovely' stepmother, and I use the term 'lovely' very loosely. Rebecca...don't get me wrong some where down there she probably has a heart...I don't see it but hey I can be a very biased person. But Dad got married to her 5 MONTHS after mom died, 5 MONTHS. Not only that but he started dating her A MONTH after mom died. What's wrong with that picture? EVERYTHING!!!!! Haha dad doesn't know this, but I convinced Uncle Paul to let me get a tattoo. I got mom's initials 'L.O.V.E' on my right wrist. Whenever I need inspiration, I think of my mom. I still can't believe she's gone; to say it's been a hard year would be an understatement.

Now onto dad, he used to be able to tell us apart, hell, he'd yell at anyone who mixed us up saying 'They're each their own person you mother fucking retard.' But now a days, I'm lucky if I don't get called Sam, or worse yet, on his really bad days he'll call me 'Lynn', my mom's name.

Back to my sister...we used to be the closest of close, and we always made fun of the fake Barbie doll girls. You know the ones, the blond bimbos who have fake bodies, who make cheerleading, are party girls, whores, and losers who sleep around with anyone, and I mean ANYONE. Basically what my sister became. My sister probably thinks I don't talk to her because she's a soon-to-be-prostitute. But the truth is I don't talk to her because we have nothing in common anymore.

The only thing we have in common now is that we're sisters, and looks. Except if you look really closely my eyes are more like my dad's and hers are more like the darker blue of our mom's eyes. All I know for sure is that with the path she's on, she'll probably end up dead before the end of high school. All I can do is sigh. Since mom died her only personal goal has been to take anything important to me, away from me. So far she's taken my boyfriend and my best friend... When I think back to how she used to be I still smile, but then frown. How did her shy goody-goody-2-shoes ass turn into the slutty-soon-to-be-prostitute she is now?

I look down and my phone is vibrating, oh look it's my 'boyfriend' Randy. I hit the reject button without taking a second glance at the caller ID screen. I decide a minute later to check the message he left. 'Hey baby, just calling to see if you want to catch a movie, and then dinner...I love you, call me back.' Again with the lies, I glare at my cell like it is its fault. I delete the message, and then stand up and grab my skateboard and my iPod. When I need to clear my head and think, I usually turn to athletics or music, right now it happens to be both. I decided on skateboarding because I know it will piss off my dad and Rebecca.

They both think that I'll kill myself by skate boarding. I'd love to just fall and get really scrapped up and just get back up and show them, that I can keep going. It was one of mom's best traits, she used to tell me 'Not to let words or things keep you down, And you can be whoever or whatever you want to be.' This saying is one of mom's better sayings...I love her so much.

As I'm on my way out I yell to Rebecca and dad telling them that I am leaving. Another bad thing about Rebecca, she needs to stop trying to be my mom, because she's not and I hate her.. And on top of that she needs to stop buying me PINK CLOTHES...the other day she bought me PINK FUCKING DRESSES!!! I hate pink, I'm a rebel, or as mom used to call me 'A little punk'. I honestly can't believe mom didn't write a will, with all the risky things she did you would figure she would have. Anyway like I was saying Rebecca keeps trying to change me and it pisses me off to no end. I wish she would just stop her bitching! I see them glaring at me on my way out. They hate that I 'might' get hurt. But the truth is if there wasn't some pain in my life, I wouldn't know I was living. Now when I need to cry or have a breakdown, I make sure no one's around, I'm supposed to be the strong one. And then when I'm alone I can just break down.

As for my dad and Rebecca, and for everyone else, I wish they would just leave me alone. I mean what will it take to make everyone leave me alone? Can't they just worry about my prostitute of a sister? She's into more crap then I can count, she's into alcohol and fucking any hot boy that turns her way, including Randy and I'm guessing Chris. The day mom died, was the day both of us changed forever, I'm not sure whether it was for the better or worse, but when I figure it out I'll let you know.


End file.
